


【影日】记忆失格

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: 影山飞雄。男。血压、心率、脉搏等各项指数均在范围之内，并未发生失调性呼吸等，体温略微偏高，触光后瞳孔正常收缩。总体情况稳定。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 22





	【影日】记忆失格

【1】

人醒来需要几个步骤？

一个，睁开眼睛。

可是影山觉得自己似乎不能够顺利地一口气完成这个动作，几乎是挣扎着，才勉勉强强从床上坐了起来。闹钟因为之前被自己一把拍掉，现在正歪倒在地板上，钟面朝下所以看不到时间。昨晚忘记拉上窗帘，好得一塌糊涂的阳光随意泼洒进来，熙熙攘攘像是在提醒着。

其实他还没能够瞪大双眼清醒过来，脑子里面浆糊一般还沉浸在睡梦之中，于是在重力的作用下他又倒了回去。

托自己的福，影山成功创下连续第三天上学迟到的记录。

“喂！影山！”

站在教室门口整个人还有些迷迷糊糊，就听到了旁边传来一个被刻意压低的声音。

“干嘛。”

“你又迟到啦？”

“恩。”

“哈哈哈哈哈让我笑一会儿。”

“你笑什么，白痴吗，”影山不想理会那边开始狂笑但是克制住笑声导致整个人颤抖成一团的人，打了个哈欠把手插在了口袋里面，“你不也迟到了被罚站啊。”

“特殊情况啦特殊情况啦。”

日向抹了一把笑出的眼泪，一手捂着肚子一手撑着墙壁。

“我也是啊。”

“怎么可能三天都特殊哈哈哈！”

“你有什么意见吗。”

“哈哈哈没有没有。”还没有止住笑的人赶紧起身摆摆手，“你知不知道老师看到你走进来的时候脸有多黑！”

“没看清楚。”

“啧啧真可惜。”

影山揉揉脑袋，因为学校的走廊上是光线最好的地方，眼睛被照射久了不免有些发晕。他眯起来一点透过几扇没关好的窗户去看教师里面的情况，老师正在黑板上面写着什么东西，最后两排的同学也认认真真地听讲着。

“我说，”他觉得没什么有趣的便又收回了视线，盯着脚边的一块阴影的地方，“下午一起去部活。”

“噫我才不相信你！”

“什么？”

“上次没等我就走了吧！你个大骗子。”日向悄悄挪过来一点朝自己吐吐舌头表示不满。

影山抬头回忆了一下才想起来他说的那回事。“那是你动作太慢了，我等了你足足一分钟。”

“影山我想打你。”

“你打不过我。”

“可是那次我是被老师留下来呀……！”橙色头发的人原本想用委屈的语气，后来觉得不大对就提高了一点声音来辩解。

“那就是你自己活该表现不好！”影山一把抓住冲过来人的头，想要阻止他伸出的拳头。

“你给我等着！今天下午绝对是我第一个到！”

“我不会输的！”

两个人好像沉浸在了自己的世界里面一样，动手动脚吵吵闹闹，两个班级都有人探出脑袋来看着他们，最后被各自的老师警告了一番，才消停下来。  
于是就演变成两人相互瞪着翻着白眼迎来欢快的下课铃。

“哦对了。”日向刚要冲教室的时候停了下来，刚回头却发现影山已经抬脚往回走了一半了，于是急急忙忙上前一步拉住他的衣服，褶皱产生伴随着细微的声响，“等下。”

“你又怎么了。”

“你知道影山在哪里吗？”

“啊？”他一下子不能相信自己的耳朵。

“影山飞雄，他在哪里？”日向只是更加详细地重复着。

睡意一下子就惊醒了，影山下意识咽了一口口水，刹那间他张了张嘴却什么声音都发不出来，只是就那样看着眼前的这个还拽着自己衣角的少年在质问着自己。

“你脑子坏了吧！”

“噢……”日向突然歪了歪脑袋，然后微笑起来踮起脚拍拍对方的肩膀，“没事了，下午见吧。”

走廊的尽头被埋没在一片素白之中，好像什么东西被抹去了一般。影山站在原地看着他蹦蹦跳跳地走回了教室，迟迟不能够回过神来。他刚才看得很清楚那个人是如何笑起来的，眉毛抬起来一点的同时眼尾缓慢地向上扬起，嘴角也跟着划出弧线。

估计两个人都没睡醒。他仅仅是这么简单地想着。

【2】

谢天谢地这次没有被老师留下来，日向终于再次和影山打了个平手，两个人背着包用两种不同的姿势倒在排球馆的门口喘着气。

因为两个人对于影山到底是赢了231次还是232次又一次发生了争执，最后终于达成一致决定清零重新来过。虽然已经过了盛夏时节，但是气温还是偏高，尤其是快要到黄昏的时候，地面散发着热气。

“回去的时候去买冰——条吧！”

日向的脸贴在墙上面，说话含含糊糊的但还是充满活力。

“叫你跑这么快，没力气打球了吧。”

“才没有！”最后一个音感觉更像是在做着无力的挣扎，他深呼吸了几口气然后唰得一下又站得笔直，“来吧！给我托球！”

“看你这么累今天就五个。”

“影山！”几乎是在惊呼，或者更准确的说他的声音在揪着自己的衣领，“小！气！鬼！”

“吵死了。”

“倒是你，会不会因此精准度下降啊。”

“你在开什么玩笑？”影山也直起身子来提高了分贝，他一手抹了把汗，“这种可能性为零。”

“要试试看吗！”

“走吧走吧！”

两个人同时挤进了排球馆，前辈们早就已经在里面训练着，球鞋和地面摩擦发出的声音跟着自己的心跳从未停止。

排球对于他们来说已经是生活中的一部分，有些人可能会说这样枯燥的重复动作有什么好的，不过只是把球托起来又击打出去。但是他们却从来不这么认为，自身能力的提高和简简单单的触碰球就可以给自己带来很大的喜悦。  
日向早就跃跃欲试，热身过后就一直跑来跑去嘴里不停地嚷嚷着要托球给他。尽管之前说了限定数量的话语，却总是忍不住去将球一次次托到最完美的位置去。

他小小的身体里面好像蕴含着无限的力量，更像是由自己不会放弃的念头所培养起来的一样。对于所有的事情他都愿意去试一试，如果身高不够就高高地跳起来，如果击破不了就躲开。

自己是什么时候开始看着这个小怪物的呢？

那是一场毫无悬念的比赛，北川第一以压倒性的优势战胜了雪之丘。就在那个时候，影山第一次有点开始相信人是可以飞翔的。那个橙色的身影极度渴望着胜利，在那种沸腾的血液的驱使下他挪动着脚步，用异于常人的敏捷度和速度起跳着，有力的击球，高度集中的眼神，全都刻在了他的脑海之中。  
就是这样的一个小怪物，现在成为了球网这边的队友。

命运这样安排是否有什么不可告人之处呢？

【3】

日向推着自行车慢吞吞地跟在大家的后面，脚步显得很沉重，脸上是复杂的表情。

“你磨磨蹭蹭地在干嘛！”

影山稍微顿了下脚步，刚好跟对方并排 。

“我的肚子好饿…”一脸委屈地要哭出来的样子，橙色的头发这个时候看起来也像是被晒蔫儿了的树苗一样。黄昏的街道稍微凉快一些，前方的坂之下飘来一阵香味。

“谁叫你一刻不停地打球，我早提醒 过你了。”

“日向，你好像还让我给你托了二十多个球吧？”前面走着的菅原稍微转过一点身子，把两个鼓鼓的纸袋交给了离他近一点的影山。

“有二十几个？”

“什么啊。”

“没有没有，我就觉得有点少，感觉还可以再打几个的。”

“你别逞强了，那个时候你都喘成什么样了！”

“啥？”

“没啥没啥。”影山也懒得跟他解释，接过肉包后分了一个给对方，蒸汽蔓延上来，把东西都弄得模模糊糊的。

“真受不了你。”

“谢了。哦，喂！我干嘛了。”

“笨，蠢，呆。”

“我可以用车撞你吧。”

“第一个飞出去的也是你不是我。”他做了个防御的手势，心有余悸地看了眼对方正有气无力地握着自行车的车把，便又稍微放心了一点。

“我看你刚才也撑不住倒场边休息了吧，”日向几口就解决了手里的包子，然后贼头贼脑地盯着还没吃的那个人手里的，“叫你昨天熬夜。”

“我睡得没有很迟啊。”

“你知不知道，早上老师看你迟到的时候脸有多黑。”

几乎是一模一样的话语，好像在不久之前被说出口过，有什么东西在挠着影山的心脏。

“我不是早上回答过你这句话吗。”

“哦，这样吗。”

日向歪了歪脑袋像是在回忆，然后又回过神来趁着对方不注意想扑过去咬一口肉包，没想到被轻而易举地躲开了。

“影山你真小气。”

“这不是小气不小气的问题吧！自己的那份你不是刚吃掉了吗！”原本还有些疑虑的话语想要问出口的，一下子又被冲散地无影无踪。影山赶紧背对着日向阻挡住偷袭，然后几大口也解决掉了包子。

嘴里被塞得鼓鼓的，说话困难。

“饿死啦饿死啦！”

“那就乖乖回家吃饭！吵死了！”

好不容易咽干净了嘴里的东西，又被把着车把的人用手肘捅了腰部。

“我要去找影山啦，你知道在哪里吗？”

日向的表情没有任何改变，因为走到了棚子的下面所以大半部分的脸都是处于阴影之中，声线跟之前的相比，不带任何的异样。

前辈们什么都没有听到一样吵吵闹闹继续往前走着，还回身招呼着他们快点跟上来。

影山突然觉得自己是不是还没从早上的睡眼朦胧中清醒过来，之前吃进去的食物好像全部涌到了心口。

他开始觉得不对劲。

【4】

那天过后日向就恢复了常态，可能那也并不算是反常，更像是换了一个人一般，或者可怕一点说像被附身一样。对着自己话语中要寻找的那个人说着奇奇怪怪的话语，要么是还没睡醒要么就是排球打太多了出现错乱。

这是影山的想法，不过说实话在被那样的眼神盯着的时候自己非常不好受，而且有种很诡异的感觉，但是只出现过一瞬，之后就仅仅觉得那是自己的错觉。

日向马上就回到了最平常的样子，每天跟自己打打闹闹然后吵着要托球，偶尔也会突然抱着球停下来发呆，被自己训斥一句后又会马上嘀咕着回到状态中去。

之后便是陷入紧张的比赛，羽翼还没有丰满起来的乌鸦就跃跃欲试想要飞翔，用着稚嫩的翅膀挣扎着，虽然跟日向可以配合出让人吃惊的怪人快攻，但最后还是败在了青叶城西的脚下。低谷期的时候一个人闷在排球馆使劲地对着墙壁练习着扣球，有规律的击打声响彻在整个场馆里面，原来是仅有自己一人的，接着日向出现在了门口，双手把住了门框。

他走了进来站在自己的面前，对视着，跟自己一样，眼里充满了不甘和反击。于是影山就把球扣了过去，然后被接回来。他们就这样重复着动作，一开始 没有任何语言上的交流，排球就是最好的发泄工具。

循环被一不小心弹出去的球打断，日向停了下来站直了身子。

“腰，太高了。”

“恩。”他说着，然后走过去弯腰捡球，“决赛就要开始了吧。”

“是啊。”

“赢的一方进军全国大赛吧，”日向握球的手收紧，关节处开始发白，看样子用了不少力气，“能打好多场比赛吧。”

“……是啊。”

“可恶。”

他这样低声说着然后开始在场馆内跑起来，声嘶力竭地喊着叫着。影山也紧跟着发泄性地把框内所有的排球都打得干干净净，然后跟着一起奔跑着，所有的不甘心和悔恨都在此时爆发出来。

不知道自己在喊叫着什么，差不多也都是对自己生的气，如果当时再多一球，再在场上留一分钟也好。比赛时的热度还残留着，却如同早已冰封很久了一般，沸腾，再冷却。

好想赢。

他们的脑子里面只有这一个念头，好想赢，然后以此化为动力。

【5】

在一开始看起来都是美好异常、充满希望。

【6】

一年级时就跟着大家参加了春高， 也许是因为对于三年级来说这是最后一次共同奋斗的机会了，各种因素夹杂在一起，日向和影山的配合受到了前所未有的磨练并且他们也真真实实地踏出了那一步，终于在再一次站立在青叶城西的面前时，是以赢者的身份。

一下子好像回到了那场让他们低头离场的瞬间，只是这一次他们被允许可以在球场上呆得更久。

“影山，我们赢了。”

日向站在楼梯上大声说着，影山回过头来正视他的眼睛。一年前他站在这里对自己流下不甘心的眼泪，几乎是喊出来自己的话语，而那时他说的要和自己登上同一个舞台，现在倒也实现了。

“恩。”

影山笑笑故意把脚步放慢，等对方跟上来之后并肩走着。下一场比赛马上就要来临，他们必须赶紧回去休整和练习，但此时此刻却尤其缓慢地在街上走着。夕阳从很远的地方蔓延过来，橙黄色把全身都包裹住。他转头去看对方的身影，及其相近的发色将他的全部都融进光线里面去。

但他是知道的，日向不会消失，会一直完好无损地在自己的身边。

会一直吗？

身子有些颤抖起来，思绪以现在作为起点无线地延伸到未来，必将面临的场景严酷几乎在蚕食着他的心灵。但仅仅是现在，两个人都相互展示着不禁任何掩饰的心情，这也是一开始所抱有的东西。

“影山，说好的一起到达世界的最顶端的，你会守约的吧。”

糟了。被从右方传过来的视线盯着的人心里默默地想着，像是自己的心里话被看透了一样，所顾虑着的东西现在被这个小子原原本本地说了出来，似一剂安心的药，从脊椎处注入然后扩散至全身。

“当然，我会成为在球场上站的最久的人。”

“是我们啦。”

“哦。”

日向往前蹦跳了几步然后把手放在背后转过来对他笑着，快要落山的太阳泼洒下最后一点阳光，把他整个人都放置在阴影里面，声音却很清晰地传过来。

“我觉得，能够和影山打排球真的是太——好了！”

“哈？”

“我说——可以遇到你真是太好了！”

【7】

就像所有的东西都会过去，最终这些当年的热血和激情都会慢慢平静下来，最后沉淀至底部。

【8】

一年级时停留在半决赛，二年级时几位前辈退出又加入了新的队员，更为成熟的他们终于打进了决赛，却以微弱的差别输给了别校。虽然都没有拿到过最高的奖项，但他们的实力都让乌野这个名字收到广泛的关注。

升上三年级的时候终于感受到了当年前辈们的压力和紧张感，每一场训练和每一场比赛都格外珍惜。脚步从来没有停下过，越来越近了，墙壁排山倒海倾倒而来。

“喂这么快想走啊，等下不是有聚餐吗？”

影山刚用毛巾擦了擦脸就发现对方提着包就要出门，赶紧一把抓住他的手腕。

“啥？”

“聚餐啊聚餐，昨天我不是说明天有事就提前到今天下午了吗。”他稍微松开一些手。

“啊这样啊。”

“你不会忘了吧，这种事情你应该记得最清楚的吧。”

“啊啦，好像忘了。”

“白痴。”

“你不会发个短信告诉我吗？”日向大概已经习惯了被各种东西称呼了，偶尔他也会模仿一下对方的表情来逗逗后辈，基本是被发现然后追着揍一顿。

“昨天我都当面跟你说过了干嘛还要发短信。”

“你不发短信我怎么记得住……”他抽出自己的手臂然后换上整理了一下衣服就要开门，又被一把拉住。“干嘛。”

“现在是夏天啊，不换身衣服吗都是汗，会很难受的。”

“不用啦我现在就回家了。”

“日向你不会在害羞吧。”好像发现了什么有趣的事情影山控制不住地笑起来，然后恶作剧地伸手想把对方的衣服拉起来。

“你干嘛，喂混蛋住手啊。”

两个人几乎是扭打起来，滚到了柜子的侧面，拉扯过程中影山终于成功地把对方的衬衫从下往上脱掉一半，自己的衣服也被揉皱，狼狈不堪，但是他的动作却突然停了下来。

日向的腰部有一个看起来像是条形码的印记，上面标着数字。

因为是在一瞬间的事情，对方马上就扯回了衣服然后挣脱着站起来，但影山坚信自己刚才确实有看到那个图案。

“喂，那个是……”

“小夏的贴纸。”他飞快地拿起书包跨了几步到门口然后一把拉开来回头跟大家打了声招呼，“我先走了！”

“啊，日向前辈不去聚餐了吗？”

“稍微有点事啦！”

“那明天见吧！”

影山从刚才就感觉到很强烈的违和感，有种说不出的难受，这下才突然明白过来。明明同在一个房间里面，并且他们两个人的动静也不小，却没有一个后辈发出声音来。就好像从来没注意到这里的异常一样，自顾自干着事情，一直到几秒前才产生了对话。

他叹了一口气也站起身来整理着衣领，这些天日向也偶尔会变得很奇怪，好像什么地方断线了一样，老是说忘记了几天前刚发生的事情。

想到这里心里突然断了一拍，自己从来没有在这个问题上深入地想下去，一直以为丢三落四稀里糊涂是对方的常事，可是一旦认真地回想的话，那种异样感又冒了出来。

日向怎么了？

【9】

这个念头从开始出现的那一刻起，就不停地冲撞过来，几乎把他整个人碾碎。

【10】

“啊啊，要结束了。”

日向靠在栏杆上面把手指张开来透过指缝看向天空，另一只手搭在旁边。

“怎么。”

“大学的邀请，我看到你收到了，我可没有。”

“那个学校的要求是你我两个人继续做搭档。”

“我知道，所以先恭喜你，”他跳上栏杆一屁股坐上去，把双脚前后摇晃起来，“然后说声抱歉。”

“为什么。”

“我大概去不了了。”

“你不愿意吗？”

“差不多，啊，也不是……啦，”他仰头看着天空，纯净地蓝色从很远的地方伸展过来，在蔓延到很远的地方去，“家里人让我回去帮忙，然后可能去不了你说的那个大学了。”

三年级的他们参加了最后几场重要的比赛，最终还是没能登上他们梦想的那个舞台，这样的他们迎来了毕业典礼，穿着同样的服饰，唱着同一首歌曲，然后划上了整整经过了三年的句号。

“你当年说的那些话呢，全都作废了吗。”影山压抑住浑身的颤抖，相反他的心情却平静异常，好像很久以前就已经预想过很多遍一样，那些话语最后都不会成真这种事情他早就知道了。

“看起来好像是的呢。”

“我不能相信。”

“因为不被允许啦！”

“允许什么？”

“和影山在一起……打排球。”他马上摆摆手表示否认，“是我自己的想法啦，总之就是这样。”

“你找我来就是为了说这个的吗？”影山喝完手中的牛奶，将纸质的包装揉皱起来。

“这么说起来，确实还有一件事……”

日向话还没说话，却看到天台入口的门背后探出一个女生的脑袋来，满脸通红在犹豫着，旁边还有一个短发的女生正推着她。因为影山是背对着入口所以并没有察觉，倒是疑惑对方为什么停住了话。

“怎么了。”

视线顺着日向眼神示意的方向移过去，便看到了终于鼓起勇气的女生跌跌撞撞从门口走出来，短发的那个笑着偷偷下了楼梯。

“影……影山前辈，我有话想对你说！”

“说吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”旁边的日向一下子就爆笑了出来，上气不接下气地抹了把笑出来的眼泪，“你太糟糕了影山哈哈哈哈，还有别人在就敢跟女生这样讲话。”

“哈？”

“那个……影山前辈，可以换一个地方吗？”她的脸变得更加红了，像是用尽了所有的勇气，这么说着她看向日向。后者识趣地仰仰腰：“影山你快跟着去吧。”

“可……”

“没关系我在这里等你，还有很重要的事要跟你说。”他咯咯地笑起来肩膀上下颤动着，然后挥舞着手对他露出一个很大的笑容，夕阳再一次把他埋入阴影里面去，。

十五分钟后影山会觉得如果他当时留下来会该多好，可是一切看起来已经往最糟糕的方向发展过去了。在学校某幢楼的背后影山拒绝了女生的告白，接着计算了一下距离校园内的自动贩卖机的距离，还是决定到马路对面的便利店买饮料，虽然不久之前刚喝完牛乳但现在依旧口干舌燥。

在卡车撞向自己之前，影山还在考虑着要不要帮日向带一瓶。

好像稍微有那么一点惋惜。在世界被黑暗吞噬的瞬间他产生了一丁点这个念头。

【11】

好像做了一个很长的梦，梦里面只有一个少年将全身都缩在栏杆前面，夜幕已经降临，他却一直蹲在原地。

嘴里像是在小声说这些什么，无论怎么听都听不到。双脚灌了铅一样动弹不得，喉咙发不出一点声音。

他只能看着那个少年紧紧拽住衣领像是快要窒息地仰起头，努力地不让泪水流出来，却是徒劳。

【12】

他睁开眼睛，看起来像是醒来了一样。

闹钟正在床头孜孜不倦地叫着提醒着时间，窗帘没有被全部拉上，大好的阳光早就投进来，洋洋洒洒破满了整张床。影山扶着脑袋坐起来，意识还浑浑噩噩的，呆滞在那里过了好一会儿。

然后他伸手一把按掉了闹钟，起身摇摇晃晃地穿上拖鞋走到卫生间里面开始洗漱。牙膏被很完美地挤了一条在牙刷上面，散发着沁人心脾的薄荷味，这也让他从睡意中稍微走出来一些。

打开衣柜取出白色的衬衫，然后对着镜子仔仔细细地打上一个领带。其中一条交叉到后面，然后从中间穿出来再塞到下面去，把出现的任何一点褶皱都尽量弄平，最后在调节一下紧度。

下楼时母亲已经准备好了早餐，几口吃完后咬着牛奶盒的吸管就出了门。

“今天是毕业典礼吧，别迟到了。”

“我知道。”

跟母亲打完招呼之后一路走到了学校，清晨的空气让他舒服很多，学校里面早已布置好了场地，隆重的典礼在最大的礼堂里面进行。校长和学生代表都作了讲话，周围都充斥着激动但又悲伤的气氛，三年的句号在此划上，接下来就是新的人生篇章了。

中途他差点睡过去，明明已经补充了睡眠结果还是听着那些一成不变的话语犯起困来。最后是被同学用胳膊肘捅醒的，提醒他典礼结束了要去拍集体照了。打了个哈欠之后准备去洗手间里再整理一下衣物的，正巧在门口碰上了日向。

“噫！”

“你大叫什么啊。”

“噢噢对了我正好找你有事。”

“什么？”

“等下去天台见吧！你们班好像排在我们班后面拍。”

“哦行。”影山再次调整了一下领带，然后把有点翻起来的衣领弄平。旁边的日向用手捧了一把水扑在脸上，然后又沾点水抓了下头发。

“你想把你那个自然卷弄顺吗？”

“屁啦，只是后面有点睡翘起来。”

“你满头都是翘的吧白痴。”

“你不懂！啰嗦！”日向翻了个小小打的白眼，然后擦干手上的水对他招招手就走了，“下午要记得啊别忘了。”

“知道知道。”

【13】

人总是喜欢到最后要结束的那一刻才开始回忆最开始的地方，然后陷入到里面不能自拔。

拍完集体照之后大家都吵吵闹闹地讨论着聚餐的事情，影山打了声招呼准备先离开。教学楼不算太高，但从操场到那边还是有一点距离的。走着走着就开始分析现在的状况，马上就要离开这个自己呆了三年的地方了，最舍不得的恐怕就是排球馆了。不过因为接下来自己依旧会选择打下去，所以倒显得不那么惋惜了。

自己进入高中后得到的翻天覆地的改变大概就是从遇到乌野排球部的众人开始，可是总觉得再更久之前就受到了一点触动。思来想去影山还是觉得日向才是改变这一切的开端，无论是国中那场毫无悬念的比赛也好，还是成为队友之后一起面临的每场比赛也好，都在逐渐地影响着自己。

到现在他也承认从前过于独断，慢慢地也开始坚信着排球是一项集体的运动。虽然还是会被对方时不时调侃自己“国王”样的脾气，但也有好好地按照前辈们的建议去改正。

接下来的路还很长吧，那个家伙已经跟自己约定好了要一起登上世界的舞台，还能够和他继续打着排球，想到这里竟然不由自主地笑起来。影山晃晃脑袋，然后走上了楼梯。

“等很久了？”

影山推开天台的门的时候看到不远的地方靠着一个橙色头发的人，提高了点音量想让自己的声音传过去，后者也确实很清楚地听到了然后转过身子来朝走过来的人丢了个东西。

“还好吧。”

“哦。”影山一手接过来发现是盒装的牛奶，而且是平时自己最常喝的那种，倒也不客气地插好吸管吸了一大口，“什么事？”

“你看从这里可以看到很远很远的地方诶！”

“哈？”

“看到一整个操场了。”说着他踮起脚把手放在额前作眺望状。

“没事我走了啊。”

“喂喂影山你太无趣了吧！”日向赶紧转过来，虽然对方嘴上这么多但实际是不会真的走的，这一点他是很清楚的，“来看一眼。”

影山也就按照他所说的那样站在那个位置往下望了一眼，因为是在天台上所以还是有点风的，远处的景色也都集中在眼前，深呼吸了一口气，整个人觉得有种内心舒畅的感觉。

“啊啊，要结束了。”

“怎么。”

“大学的邀请，我看到你收到了，我可没有。”日向靠在栏杆上面把手指张开来透过指缝看向天空，另一只手搭在旁边。

“那个学校的要求是你我两个人继续做搭档。”

“我知道，所以先恭喜你，”他跳上栏杆一屁股坐上去，把双脚前后摇晃起来看着有些危险，“然后说声抱歉。”

“为什么。”

“我大概去不了了。”

“你不愿意吗？”

“差不多，啊，也不是……啦，”他避开视线仰头看着天空，“家里人让我回去帮忙，然后可能去不了你说的那个大学了。”

“你当年说的那些话呢，全都作废了吗。”

“看起来好像是的呢。”

“我不能相信。”影山想要盯牢眼前这个不稳定的人，但是摇摇晃晃总是能够躲开来。

“因为不被允许啦！”

“允许什么？”

“和影山在一起……打排球。”他小声地笑着然后像是在推翻着自己的话语一样摆摆手，“是我自己的想法啦，总之就是这样。”

“你找我来就是为了说这个的吗？”影山喝完手中的牛奶，将纸质的包装揉皱起来。

“这么说起来，确实还有一件事……”  
日向的话停了下来，脑袋偏了下看向对方的身后，脸上的表情先是跟着顿住，然后又活跃了起来。

“怎么了。”

顺着眼神示意的方向望过去，便看到了终于鼓起勇气的女生跌跌撞撞从门口走出来：“影……影山前辈，我有话想对你说！”

“说吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”旁边的日向一下子就爆笑了出来，上气不接下气地抹了把笑出来的眼泪，“你太糟糕了影山哈哈哈哈，还有别人在就敢跟女生这样讲话。”

“哈？”

“那个……影山前辈，可以换一个地方吗？”女生这么说着，脸涨得通红。  
日向也识趣地仰仰腰：“影山你快跟着去吧。”

“可……”

“没关系我在这里等你，还有很重要的事要跟你说。”他咯咯地笑起来肩膀上下颤动着，然后催促似地朝他挥舞了下手露出一个熟悉地要命的笑容。太阳快要下山，所有的一切都将那个人融合进制造出来的阴影里面去。

拒绝了告白之后便打算到学校对面的便利店买饮料，在踏出那一步之前影山整个人都开始颤抖起来，毫无预兆地，有个声音告诉了他接下来会发生的一切。

包括被卡车撞和再次醒过来。

【14】

他终于记起来当时对方说的那句话应该是这样的——还有很重要的事要跟影山飞雄说。

即使自己就站在他的面前。

【15】

就好像所有的东西都崩坏了一样。

【16】

“啊啊，要结束了。”

第三遍听到这句一模一样的话语。

这次影山紧紧盯着眼前的这个人，橙色的头发被风吹得有些杂乱，不同寻常的是，仔细观察可以感觉到他眼中的悲伤。

于是把同样的话语又重复了一遍，他突然想起来自己为什么听到对方说出不打排球时自己如此平静了，并不是承受能力大，而是这并不是他“第一次”听到。

而且，在自己有这个意识之前，肯定还有那真正的第一次。

女生又一次出现，说着相同的话露出相同的表情，影山发现这个世界似乎除了自己之外只有日向稍微不同一些，即便程序不变，但只有他每次的眼神都不太一样。

“没关系我在这里等你，还有很重要的事要跟你说。”

他盯着对方，终于看到了那双一直充满活力的眼睛里面埋藏地很深的悲伤，更像是在恳求。

“抱歉，我不能回应你。”

影山当场就拒绝了女生，他想着如果一旦让那个人离开自己视线那么这一切时不时还会按部就班地再重复一遍。女生显然是受到了很大的冲击，头也不回地跑下了楼梯。他也不准备去追，径直地往日向走过去。

意料之中，他捧着腹部笑得很大声，然后把头深深地埋起来，整个人蜷缩在一起。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈影山你太糟糕了”

“你是谁？”影山不准备给对方任何反驳的机会，“你不是日向。”

小个子的人的笑声愣了一下，然后又笑了几声便停住，轻咳一声又站了起来。

“我就是日向翔阳呀。”

“你们确实长得一模一样，性格也一样，但是我就觉得你不是他。”

“372，这是我的名字。”日向解开西服的扣子把衬衫拉起来一点，露出那个熟悉的条形码的图案，下面的一排文字写着序号：NO.372。

“……我见过这个。”

“是吗？我不知道。”

“不是你？”

“我们都没有超出设置外的记忆，你看到的大概是另外一个吧。”

“你们？我不能明白你的话。”影山稍微后退了一些，他的脑子里面开始形成另一种说法。

“我是第372个碎片体，只负责一小块记忆的重现。”日向放下衣服简单整理了一下，“抱歉我只知道这么多，其他的只能靠你自己发现了。”

“所以之前日向……经常忘记我前一天说的东西，是因为都不是同一个人？”

“嘛……差不多，但我们并不是真正的人，只是日向翔阳脑中的记忆碎片而已。”

“那这里是什么地方？”

“我不知道。”

“无缘无故会出现这些肯定是因为这跟原来的世界不一样吧！”影山有些激动的上前揪住对方的衣领，橙色头发的人歪过一点脑袋盯着黑发的人。

“我不知道。按照设置你现在应该不在这里，虽然我之前说了有很重要的事情要跟你讲，但其实我并不知道是什么。”

“我知道……”他一下放开紧拽着的手，整个人脱力一样地松下来，“我知道他接下来会说什么，但是我在原来的那个世界已经被车撞了吧。”

“唔。”日向露出有些迷惑的表情，然后走过去一点把自己塞进对方的怀里面，影山稍微吃惊了一下，却也环上手臂抱得更紧。

“这也是设置好的吗？”

“这是日向翔阳脑内分离出来的记忆，所以会和他有连接，我只是突然很想这么做。”

“也就是说，他可以看到在这里的我吗。”

“我不知道，但是不能够控制我们。”

影山深呼吸了一口气，完完全全想起来了所有的东西，包括他来这里的原因和所有奇怪现象的目的。如果这段是真正的日向能够与他共享的最后一段记忆，那么自己应该会如前两次一样在经过马路的时候被冲来的卡车撞倒。

【17】

一旦齿轮出现不吻合，那么一切设计好的虚幻都会开始解构。

【18】

“那么，日向，”他更加收紧了手臂，心脏跳得扑通扑通响，快要从喉咙里跳出来，“我喜欢你，我现在就去见你。”

【1】

影山飞雄。  
男。  
血压、心率、脉搏等各项指数均在范围之内，并未发生失调性呼吸等，体温略微偏高，触光后瞳孔正常收缩。  
昏迷已有464天。总体情况稳定。

【2】

“日向，今天来得好早。”

水果在床边堆着，说话的人看着对方正在很仔细地削一个苹果。

“噢噢，家里事不太多我就先溜出来了。”

“不和……朋友出去玩吗？”

“没关系的，叔叔。”日向稍微笑了下，旁边的仪器发出细微的声响，“没关系。”

他看了眼病床上安静躺着的影山，眉毛不像平时那样紧巴巴地皱着，眼睛也就那样紧闭着看起来再也不会醒来一样。

日向几乎每天都会来医院像这样在旁边的凳子上面坐上好几个小时，有时候他会看到他自言自语，或者俯在影山的耳边说着什么。他的性格很活跃这是知道的，自从毕业典礼影山出事那天开始，时常能够看到他眼睛发肿的过来。

叹了一口气他对还在那里专心地对付苹果皮的日向打了声招呼就先出门了，日复一日，他很想问他为什么还要等下去。

本应该有属于自己的生活，为何还要一直守在这里，守在昏迷了这么长时间的影山身边。

【3】

“拜托了！”

日向深深地弯下腰，恳求着。

“你执意要这样也没办法，只是把所有的记忆都提取出来对于你的精神来说可能会吃不消。”

“我知道，但还是拜托您了！”

“真是的。日向翔阳是吧，对方是……影山飞雄，那么接下来请你努力把那些场景都回忆出来，我会捕捉下来。”

“太感谢了！！”

“没办法吧。不过这种痛苦你真的可以承受吗，有不适的话记得马上说出来。”

“没关系！”日向在戴上仪器前看了眼窗外，夕阳的颜色像极了他们第一次相遇时的那样，“这对我来说是幸福吧。”

他还记得自己迟迟不能够从对王牌的执著里面走出来时他有些发怒的表情，还记得他说了“有我在你就是最强的”，还记得从排球馆的窗户里投射进来的清晨第一抹阳光照在他脸上的样子，那些好像还只是昨天的事。

【4】

464天前，在乌野教学楼的天台上，他独自等待着对方。明明已经准备好了各种嘲笑的方式，然后再试试鼓起勇气能不能把自己藏了好久的感情传达过去。于是抱着这样的心情坐在栏杆的旁边等啊等，一直到太阳完全下山，一直到夜幕降临，一直到变得一片漆黑。

好冷。那是唯一的感觉。

于是小小的日向蜷缩在一起，把所有的眼泪都在那一刻哭了出来。

【5】  
你知道影山飞雄在哪里吗，我有很重要的事情要告诉他。  
我喜欢他。

【0】

影山睁开了眼睛。

这次首先冲入鼻腔的是医院消毒水的味道，然后再是素白色的天花板，最后视线定格在伏在自己身上睡着了的橙色头发的人。

一阵风把拉上的窗帘吹开一点，光线偷偷地跑进来一点，日向的呼吸声很平稳，还是那样带着点肉感的脸颊，乱翘着的头发让他更像是一团同样颜色的毛球。

他想凑近点闻闻他颈间的味道，稍微一动才发现自己的手被对方紧紧地握着，小小的拉扯感足够把日向叫醒。

像是感觉到了什么似的，日向猛地把头抬起来，眼睛一下子睁地很大，忍不住捂住了嘴巴，喉咙里一阵酸涩的哽咽。他看到的是白色床单里面包裹着的一双狭长漆黑的眼睛，眼中带着强势又冷冽的光，一如少年时的模样，嘴角还是向下的弧度，看起来是有些可笑的严肃。

“……影山？”

他看着面前距离自己近得要命的人一脸诧异的样子，然后整个人颤抖着开始抽泣，无奈地动动脑袋抿起嘴咂了一下。

“你这么久……呜，才醒！”

被对方的哭声搅烦了便从被子里抽出另一只手把他揽进自己的怀里，许久不运动有些虚弱，喉咙也干燥异常。

“别哭了啊，吵死了。”

影山把那颗毛茸茸的脑袋塞进自己的颈窝里面，语气恶劣依旧，但下一句话又是从未有过的温柔。

“对不起我来晚了，让你等了太久。”

——在浩瀚的宇宙，光速最快，光每秒跑三十万公里。  
我可以不被暗夜里的黑、不被光芒的耀眼所迷惑，只捕捉到你的眼眸。

FIN


End file.
